


Ice and Fire

by Dawn_Khee



Series: Phango2019 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, RWBY
Genre: Danny Phantom AU, Danny Phantom spoilers, Gen, Ghost king!Vlad, Ghosts are not the same as Grimm, Phango19, Spoilers for season 1 of RWBY, Vlad is a little stink, Weiss sees a ghost for the first time, Yeah that's right Vlad is ghost king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: Wiess Shnee gets help in a fight from the LAST person she expects. A ghost king from another dimension. Who quite enjoys making her just a little frightened of him. After all, it's hard not to scare a girl who he thinks has an ego slightly like his... And he does say something like that to her face.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Wiess Schnee & Vlad Masters
Series: Phango2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550215
Kudos: 3





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and DP crossovers are really fun, so here's another one.

Weiss was surrounded by Grimm. A form flickered at the edges of her vision. Grimm were not sapient, grimm were not sapient, grimm were not sapient... Whatever it was a creature was felling grimm and then vanishing into the shadows of the dark woods. She was weary... Give in? Never. She wouldn't look weak in front of this creature. Besides, it might attack her after it got rid of the grimm...

"Well snow princess," the creature mused. "In over your head, hm?" He shot crackling flames at the Nevermore soaring above and it fell in a blaze from the sky. Solid blood-red eyes. Yet he wasn't a grimm. Was he? Was he some horrible and unholy fusion of man and grimm...? Or Faunus and grim...?

Those fangs might be from a vampire bat, and blue skin could come from his Semblance... He hovered above the ground as he let attacks go right through him. Frying grimm to a crisp with blazing pink "fire" that wasn't true flame. He had glowing eyes and was like a... Ghost.

A Semblance of death. He wore all white and bore a cape. A flaming crown adorned his head and he laughed right at the grimm. A cold and mocking laugh. Duplicates surged around and now she was trapped inside a ring of the _being's_ design.

"Wh-who are you?!" she demanded. "My father will-"

"Ha?" he mocked. "Your father, whoever he is, isn't the king of the dead, is he?"

A ghost- a real ghost. No, no he was mocking her. _How **dare** he mock her! _ Ghosts weren't real, were they? He was using his Semblance for show is all it was, to get away with making her look like a fool. When her father heard about this, he'd be sorry he didn't respect her.

"You are but a child in my eyes, a don't wish to harm you." he explained. "...but you do have something of mine that I want back."

"I took nothing from you." she snapped as she sliced off a Beowolf's head. "Now stop being such a cocky know it all and-"

He, the real him and not a duplicate, walked right over to her and grinned, not fearing her blade one bit. He floated a little just to be even more looming and ominous. His blood-red gaze glowed and seemed to see her aura, and probe into her soul. She had to get away from whatever this was. Or maybe he was only trying to scare her.

"Who _are_ you?" she demanded, holding her blade towards him. " _What_ are you?"

All the duplicates let out blast after blast of energy and the bodies fell in masses. With searing, smoking holes through them. The holes glowed with pink- some unnatural substance that was not blood. The duplicates regrouped into one form and then black rings swept across the _being_. Human? He was _human?!_ He wore a suit. A normal suit. His eyes were steel blue and his hair was now... Slivery white pulled into a ponytail. The blazing crown had vanished with his other form.

"Vlad Masters-Plasmius, billionaire and ghost king. I'm only _half-ghost_ dear girl." he laughed. "I just need my ring back."

Weiss paused. Dealing with spirits? Stories warned not to and yet he did help save her... Was this ring his? It had the same unnatural, horrid energy as that blazing crown. A sickening feeling crawled over her when she touched it. She handed him the ring, not wanting to get in another fight today. She had limits, even if she didn't want to admit it.

He slipped it on and a dark smile crossed his face for a second. What had she done? Wait-he wasn't trying to pull anything. He gave her a warm nod and passed her a new ring. One with a snowflake on it- the same energy but icy and spectral. In a comfortable way... It radiated cold. It felt as if it linked to her Semblance.

"Summon spirits of winter whenever you need aid. After all, here ghosts can't perish." he laughed with a hiss and his eyes glowed red for a moment. "and summon me in your darkest hour, snow princess."

Not daring to reject the gift, but not wanting to wear it, she put it in her pocket.

"How can I trust you?" she had her weapon lowered a little.

"Ah, well, that is a question that might be up to you to answer."

Weiss looked down at her blade and stared at him for several long moments. A blade was then sheathed and the part ghost and part (maybe) human _thing_ gave an approving nod. He radiated heat even if he was something that was undead (or was he only half-dead?) She wondered if he was weak to the cold... No, it'd be a death wish to attack him. Besides, if he was the ghost king...

"Why do you trust me?" she asked. "I could tell everyone who you are!"

"Go ahead, it won't matter in this world girl," he said in slight mocking.

Wiess almost pulled out her blade again. He could spirit her away if he wanted, rope her into doing his bidding... But yet he could have killed her along with the grimm. He could have possessed her already, but he hadn't. Maybe, for now, he could be trusted. Yet he could turn on her in a moment. 

"Ah, you still fear me?" he hissed a little.

"No, of course not." she managed to cover her present fear.

He shook his head and smiled softly at her. "Lies, don't you know the grimm mindlessly kill? Yet I am no such creature."

Exactly why she was afraid. She had no idea what he could do to her, to her team, her family, this world... Yet ghosts couldn't die. They could, however, lie. Was it a trap? She took a step back. Don't let him, or it, know she was afraid. 

"I wouldn't run off alone, snow princess." he grinned. "and you're too afraid to tell me your real name anyway."

"The living can control ghosts if they know their true name," she informed him. "You gave me yours."

He laughed at her heartily and landed, taking a step forward. No fear, no fear, no fear, no fear. She took in a breath and looked him dead in the eyes. Clearly, she spoke his name.

"Vlad Masters-Plasmius, I command you to tell me the truth." she held her ground. "who are you, what are you, and what are you planning?"

Nothing. No compelling him to speak. He was still free, and now _fangs_ were showing as he had that haunting smile. Was it because he was in human form?

"That trick won't work for three reasons. One, I am the ghost _king_. Two, I am only half-ghost. Three, I never gave you my full name, now did I? However, I know yours."

Wiess didn't believe him. Stare, posture, expression, everything about her body language told him so. She was Wiess Schnee. Never letting her name into her thoughts, but she knew who she was. Yet he could actually be a king. A king of spirits. One who was bluffing.

"Weiss Schnee, you'd better be careful." he advised with his hands "tented" forebodingly, "because I know exactly who you are."

"What?" now she was scared enough to show it for a second and then growled. "Of course you do..."

The ghost backed up a pace or two. What was he going to do to her? Could he control her now just by speaking her name? No, no he couldn't. It didn't work like that. It never worked like that with _ghosts_. Possession was always a risk... She backed up carefully and was about to run when glowing ropes manifested from his hand and bound her.

"Let me go," she demanded. "or you'll be sorry."

Movement from deeper in the clearing. More grimm? More ghosts? Grimm couldn't even have ghosts as far as she knew and she dearly hoped it was true. Grimm couldn't have ghosts.

The rustling got closer and she eyed the ghost who seemed to hear who, or what, was approaching. The ring wouldn't do her any good if the ghosts would side with him when he was out to get her. Paranoid. Wierss looked at this "Vlad" and she saw something. Was that a _smirk?!_

"Wiess?" Ruby called from in the forest. "She's over here!"

Vlad gave a soft chuckle and unbound her. Drawing her weapon she watched as he let the blade pass through him, doing nothing. Her Semblance worked just fine, but the fire in him melted it as if the ice were nothing. The "half-ghost" shifted to his spirit form. A few seconds after he had transformed, Ruby, Blake, and Yang were all fully viewing the spirit. All of them had their weapons ready. This ghost duplicated to where there were four of him. He laughed at the teenage girls with all forms of him in sync.

"You all don't need to fight me," all four of him spoke, "your friend here just needs to _cool off._ "

"What's up with the death count?" Blake asked. "and the psychopath?"

Vlad just gave a wink and vanished into a different light spectrum. Invisible to human and faunus eyes. Casting his voice around them, he taunted them. Wiess didn't know how to stop him... He landed right behind all of them. As single for stood for a moment... And. he. knelt. On one knee like a knight, he knelt.

All for members of team RWBY saw the king of ghosts show them a gesture of respect.

"I am not insane, for your information." he corrected as he rose. "Just having a little fun since your friend was a little cocky."

"I was _not-_ " Wiess changed her train of speaking, "You were what?!"

Wiess glared at him. She couldn't fight him, well team RWBY could, but it would be a dumb idea to infuriate a king of ghosts. After all he did save here, even if he was a jerkwad to her by _enjoying_ frightening her.

"If we're not dead yet, he should be fine!" Ruby beamed.

"She's not wrong Wiess," Yang smiled.

Wiess slipped on the ring he had traded her, Summon spirits of winter in your time of need... He knew she had an ice Semblance _before_ he'd met her. Creep. Maybe not... Maybe he had been here before in his travels. Maybe he had been from Remnant in life, even. Or maybe he was really a human, or faunus, who was a huge jerk and a weird Semblance. And had an overdramatic act to go with it all.

Blake was staring at him. She was trying not to, but the cat faunus stared. The man smiled at her and silently understood that she was a faunus- how did he? Wiess knew by that look he could _tell_. Had he met everyone privately before her? Calm down, Wiess. Just keep your calm before he gets tired of being patient and not obliterating us.

"Sorry for calling you crazy," Blake apologized.

Vlad just gave a look of deep thought and amusement. He'd heard it before, and Wiess did not like the look on his face. It screamed, "I've heard it all before" and he almost seemed to partly _agree_ with being insane. Was he trying to freak her out again? Why the nerve...

Needless to say, Wiess would summon spirits of winter when she needed aid. Yetis would usually come, but sometimes two "half-ghost" teens would come. (If ghosts were even real...) A white-hairred duo with icy auras and glowing eyes. Snow white hair and sassy-as-ever mouths fit both of them. And every now and then, a "ghost king" would join in just to have some fun fighting grimm. Wiess had no idea that she had found the ring because Danny had been pranking the "ghost king" Vlad. It was better that way, honestly.

Ghosts did exist.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts used  
> Crossover  
> ghost king  
> identity reveal


End file.
